In Her Eyes
by victoireremains
Summary: Rivals became Heads. A bad breakup occured. An unexpected person comforts the girl. RWHG but DHr eventually. I'm bad when it comes to summary : Dramione Fic.


**CHAPTER 1**

**OPTIONS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** My third story. Hope you'll enjoy reading it. Review what you think. Should I continue this or not? I have revised this chapter since I found some corrections. I may not be able to update this very soon because of school stuffs.

**DISCLAIMERS NOTE:** I do not own anything except the plot itself. The Wizarding World is owned by Ms. J.K. Rowling however, I wish I do. Now go and read.

Start of a new term equals start of a new fight.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you playing dumb or just wanting a full attention from the people that surrounds your sodding body?"

Hermione's furious voice leaked through the boys' dormitory up to the common room. The dinner just ended and here comes a very not so welcoming speech for her boyfriend, Ronald Bilius Weasley. All of the Gryffindors stopped on what they were doing and listened to the fight going on. Second after second, they were all starting to formulate ideas about the cause of the conflict between them. The twins', Fred and George looked at each other, shooked their heads and just continued to play chess.

"Where's that noise coming from?"

The portrait swung open revealing Harry, carrying loads of foods with him. Seamus came into Harry's reach and helped him carry the grubs.

"It's Hermione and Ron." Seamus replied advancing towards the chesterfield, Harry following right behind him. Placing the foods on the coffee table, they both sat on the chesterfield. "It's been already thirty minutes of non-stop explosion, you see."

"Sodding body? Me? Playing dumb?" Ron exclaimed hotly. "Most of all attention? Do you think that I need attention?"

"I am not daft Ronald. Indeed, you do really want our attention to be focused on you and only you." Hermione retorted casually whilst sitting on the four-poster.

"No, I don't."

"Then if you don't, why can you just accept what I have decided? If you'll just accept it then we wouldn't have attracted the Gryffindors attention at this moment because I am pretty sure that they are downstairs listening to us."

Seamus playfully elbowed Harry and pointed out. "Heard that? How come she knows?"

"That hurts." Harry retorted rubbing the spot where Seamus elbowed. "Because she knows that she's been roaring and all of us want to eavesdrop what they were fighting about."

"Professor McGonagall gave you two options dearest." Ronald countered putting an edge to the last word. He throws his robes on his four-poster bed and leans back on the wall. _Dearest? _Hermione thought as soon as Ron exclaimed the word. _Candy coated tongue. _

"First option: you can, if ever you want, to stay here with us Gryffindors so we can all be happy. Believe me, I'll be really happy. Second option: you will, I know, much prefer to base on the Heads Tower because you'll have your own room and feel the pleasure of being a Head Girl but look at the dark side, in staying there, you'll be spending your time with that bloody Malfoy. So dear, please, just choose the first option."

Sighing, she grabbed her jumper and opened the door for exit. "I can't so forgive me if I defy your request."

Hermione began to saunter for the stairs but stopped when Ron called her back.

"Why can't you just do what I'm asking for?"

"Why do you still keep on insisting?" responded Hermione as she turns around to face him. A deep sadness was evident in Ron's face which made Hermione felt a pang on her heart. She strolled towards him and held his hand, squeezing it tightly yet with warmth.

"Ron, I'm really sorry but I will not let the opportunity living in the Heads Tower slip away. This only comes once in a lifetime. Besides, this is our last year in Hogwarts."

"Okay." was Ron's only reply and it didn't seem to convince Hermione that her boyfriend finally approves.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and eyed him. "Does okay mean yes?"

"Yeah. Whatever, time to rest. Good Night." Ron told her, removing her hand held from his and turned around to close the door when all of a sudden, Hermione talked.

"Here's the thing to cheer you up. I swear I'll always visit you and Harry here and let's make a promise that we would spend quality time together like we always do."

A weak smile transpired on his face and slowly took three steps toward her. "Okay, just don't break our promise. I always believe that promises are made to be broken so, I'm a bit frightened that you will not make it."

"Are you insane? I am Hermione Jane Granger so breaking promises is not listed on my vocabulary. Have you forgotten about that?" asked Hermione, placing again her dainty hand with his. Ron grinned.

"Well, it is possible though." Hermione squeezes his hand more tightly. "I was only being sarcastic. Loosen your hand please."

"Thanks." Ron retorted as he caresses his hand. "So, let us just forget about this huge fight we had."

"Yes. That will be a pleasant idea."

"So, well…would you like me to walk you to your tower?"

Beaming, Hermione once again went inside the boys' dormitory and grabbed the robe Ron threw at his bunk. She handed it to him and whispered sweetly on his ear. "I would love to."

---0---

"Look at our dearly, expected visitor."

A cold voice went straight into Hermione's ears as the portrait swung open for her. Entering the threshold, she dropped her school trunks for awhile and looked up to see Draco Malfoy, lounged on the crimson coloured chesterfield with a book on his hands. _Blimey, who knew the ferret could read_.

Hermione eyed him disgustedly and shooked her head. "I should have known that I'll be staying with a bloody ferret for a year."

"Erm, Granger. Aren't you lost?"

"Oh Malfoy, I thought you were smart. Honestly, lately you said expected so why change now and ask me if I am lost?" she retorted and smirked when Malfoy's jaw locked.

Thinking that she'll be staying in the Heads Tower for the whole term, she started to roam around inside. Draco stared at her every move very carefully not wanting her to catch him looking at her. _Maybe this year wouldn't be bad after all_. Hermione's hair was still bushy but it's much tamer than before and her body now formed brilliant, perfect curves. _Stop it Draco, Father's going to kill you in no time with your introspections_.

Hermione was about to turn the door knob when all at once, Draco dashed towards her and blocked the door from her reach.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you stupid?" Draco exclaimed, pulling a cloth from his robes and wiping it exaggeratedly to the door knob. Hermione stared at him with amusement. "Now I have to wash this," he muttered pointing the door knob "with acid. Good God Granger, see, you cause damage."

"If seeing you totally disappointed makes me happy, then I'll continue touching all of your prized possessions. In that way, it'll be my amazing vengeance. In fact, I am happy at this very moment so, I'll continue."

"This is my room and this door is my room's threshold which means, I own this lot."

"I don't care!"

"Whatever. First of all, we have to discuss something immediately. So, shall we get back to the common room and discuss it there?"

"So now you are being polite? Sounds much better still, it's plastic." said Hermione.

Abruptly, the lights turned off and the portrait swung open very soon. Hermione began to fret so Draco carefully opened his bedroom door and pulled Hermione inside. _What is happening?_ Draco thought. Beginning to sweat as her heart pound, Hermione walked towards Draco's bed and sat there with her eyes focused on the door.

"What's happening? Did you lock the door?" Hermione muttered quietly not bothering to look at Draco. He tried to light up the candle placed on his desk but in a second, it vanishes.

"I don't know a thing Granger. Don't fret, I locked the door. Give me your wand." Draco grumbled in a low tone as he advanced towards her.

Now, Hermione's eyes landed on his. "Why on earth would I lend you my wand? I'm not daft. You have your own wand so use It." she hissed. "Oh no, my wand's in my trunk. It's outside."

"Shoosh. Granger, lower your tone. Do you want to be heard outside? I guess not."

"Malfoy, look behind you." Hermione exclaimed silently. "The door knob, it's being turned to open. What's going on? I don't like this."

Draco quickly pulled Hermione again off bed and pushed her under it. "Don't get out until I say so. Now, will you give me your wand or not?"

Hermione quickly took out her wand from her jumper's pocket and lend it to him. "Here, it's all yours."

"Splendid. I was sure you're a great actress ever since."

Draco stood up and advanced on the wall nearest the door. He leaned his back on the wall and gripped Hermione's wand tightly. Finally, the door knob clicked open. Ploddingly, the door opened revealing a man wearing a cloak which happens to be the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh it's you sir!" Draco sighed in relief as he lower his wand and finally dropping it to the floor. "You had me and Granger very frightened."

"I apologise sincerely. Forgive me also if your lights went out. I lend Dobby my Put-Outer and he clicked it without my instruction.

Dumbledore took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and balls of light sped back to their chandelier's candles. The Heads Tower glowed suddenly, again orange.

"Ms. Granger is here?" Dumbledore asked, his bright, blue eyes sparkling behind half-moon spectacles. "Why can't I see her?"

"It's because she's under my bunk, Professor." Draco retorted "I pushed her in there so she can be safe, possibly if ever something happened we haven't expected just like now."

"Well done, a very gentleman Mr. Malfoy you are. Five points for Slytherin for such a good deed. I must be off; I just visited the Heads Tower. Professor McGonagall told me that this has been reconstructed. You two have to patrol for this evening."

"Yes Professor. Thanks for the points."

Dumbledore bid him farewell and minutes after, Draco heard the portrait swung close. Smirking, he bent down and took a peak at Hermione.

"You do find yourself comfortable there, Granger. You can stay there if you want and I will be very pleased."

**R&R pls.**


End file.
